Gangica
by percy.omega.rpt
Summary: The Government has lost control. Gangs have risen. The powers in comic books are now a reality. A hero with suicidal tendacies. How will it all go down?


**Gangice Chapter 1**

_Audio-File.96_

_About ten years ago, oddities began noticeable in about .6% of children. These powers sometimes gave children the ability to control an element or more, such as fire, water, ice, air, and more. Others were strange, terrifying, and could be described even as otherworldly. With the appearance of powers, governments all over the world reacted differently. Our noble America sought to study and limit but some mishaps caught them by surprise. They angered the public who learned of these projects, and thought od them as "Inhumane" or "Cruel." This eventually lead to a rise in organised crime and the formention of gangs. They sought to overthrown the American government and "Free the people." They took over cities, counties and states unti-i-i-_

Audio-File _Corrupted._

I sighed as the clip stuttered and died. "Awesome." I say sarcastically as I get out of the chair I'd been sitting in as the clip cut out. I looked around the rest of the dim, abandoned room. This computer had been built in with a battery in case the power went out. The air was musty and smelled of rat shit. I left the room back into the hallway which lead to three more corridors for different exhibits. I walked through the rest of the museum. I had received a tip from a citizen on the street about a gangs base here. _God damn, I can't even do a part of my job right_..

Then the sound of metal hitting the floor, interrupting my thoughts. I quickly moved that way, entering the exhibit about new jobs opened by powers. I began jogging as i saw a small round disc which was still moving. I pulled out both of my silenced pistols. I heard footsteps hurrying away and I bolted after the noise as it got louder and faster. I saw a figure and fired a shot. a cry of pain filled the air and a body slammed into the floor. I caught up and saw a man, probably around 23, on the ground scurrying to get up. I kicked him over, and a crack was audible. He screamed and I pressed my foot against the space between both of his ribs. "Where is the entrance?" I growled as I pinned him against the floor with my foot. "I-I'll never tell!" Mistake 1; telling me it _is _here. I presed harder and he cried out. "_Warning two. Where is it?"_ I growled louder. He was squirming. I started to aim my gun _ Come on any time now.. _ "B-by the architecture exhibit!" He yelled. I smile. "That's what I like to hear." I kicked him across his face and he blacked out.

I ran towards it, reading the old sign that said "Chase" on it. it was a bunch of prototype modern-greek style buildings. I kept moving and looked around the room. Eventually I noticed an oddity in the wall. A Knife engraved onto the wall. I knocked on it and I heard it echo. I pushed on it and it opened up to a hallway, fairly lit.

I walked down it straining my ears to listen. I heard voices, machines, and someone singing. It was a young child, a boy, who was singing beautifully. My blood boiled. _They dragged a kid into this damn mess?!_ That just pissed me off even more then them just trying to overthrow the feds. Sure, they may not be perfect, but they're a hell of a lot better then these guys. I moved a lot faster towards the singing, and hid just before the entrance to the room. Pistols, loaded, silenced, and ready. I burst in and shot two straight away, and they both collasped. I then shot 5 more and the remaining 3 ran off. I then turned and saw the child. All I could tell he had on was an oversized T shirt. This is despicable! "Come on kid! This is a rescue!" I could see it began to register on his face and he sprang to his feet and grabbed my hand, which I had not anticipated. I quickly stashed the gun in that hand in its holder. I let him take my hand and I got an idea.

I peeked out into the hallway to make sure it was clear, when a gun pressed against the back of my head. _Da da da, fuck me._ "Well well, looks like I caught the Hawk. Ain't this a- OW!" I felt the gun slip from my head so I wheeled around and aimed at the woman who had me at gunpoint seconds before. She was clutching her knee cap and the kid seemed kinda proud of himself. I snorted. "You were saying?" "..I'm fucked." "Indeed." I kicked her face and pulled the kid back into the room. "So heres the plan. Soon, the cops will be arriving. You're gunna want to go with them." The kid nodded. "What about you..?" "Do my job, and try not to be a failure." I said bitterly. I pulled out my phone, dialed 911, and told the address, it was a gang base, and hung up. I walked out, guns reloaded, and moved further into the maze.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
